


Без названия

by old ones of fye (royalfye)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalfye/pseuds/old%20ones%20of%20fye
Summary: Два драббла в подарок Ричи, опубликованы в 2012 году.





	1. Ах, какой мужчина!

**Author's Note:**

> Этот навеян тем, что вокруг меня телочки постоянно говорят о том, что в парне главное - кубики пресса.

\- Скажи, почему ты вообще начал трахаться со мной? - как-то невзначай спрашивает Шизуо, выпуская струйку дыма в открытое окно.  
\- Глупый Шизу-чан, - отвечает Орихара, интеллигентно помешивая сахар в чае, не касаясь ложкой краев чашки, чтобы не шуметь, - это же очевидно, - он значительно поднимает вверх указательный палец и с шумом отхлебывает из кружки. - Мне очень уж понравились кубики пресса на твоем животе.


	2. Разнообразие

\- Что? Разнообразие? Чем тебя кровать не устраивает?  
\- Фу, Шизу-чан, какой ты неинтересный, - говорит Изая, наблюдая, как Шизуо прикуривает сигарету. - Все, знаешь ли, приедается со временем.  
\- Секс не приедается, - отвечает Шизуо вкрадчивым тоном. - Это как сигареты, сродни привычке..  
\- О Боже! Нет, нет! Если Шизу-чан начнет философствовать, то мои уши выпрыгнут в окно!  
\- Хватит пищать, блоха. Что тебе от меня надо?  
\- Хочу напомнить, что для совокупления нужны минимум двое. И один из них, то есть я, в данный момент хочет разнообразия.  
Шизуо изгибает бровь дугой:  
\- И?  
\- Боже! Это значит, что ты тоже хочешь разнообразия, дубина! Все. А теперь вали на свою работенку, Шизу, и не мешай мне строить стратегию наших жарких ночей!


End file.
